


Choose your faces wisely

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Wordcount: 100-1.000, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 16 - BacioFandom: Good OmensShip: Crowley/AziraphaleDal testo:"Aprì gli occhi lentamente, incontrando il soffitto grigio dell'appartamento di Crowley. Per un attimo si ritrovò confuso e spaesato, poi ricordò le parole del demone la sera prima, e una tristezza colmò il suo cuore."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730





	Choose your faces wisely

Aziraphale non dormiva mai, se non in rare occasioni. Ma dopo gli eventi di quella giornata, il suo corpo terrestre necessitava un po' di riposo. Aprì gli occhi lentamente, incontrando il soffitto grigio dell'appartamento di Crowley. Per un attimo si ritrovò confuso e spaesato, poi ricordò le parole del demone la sera prima, e una tristezza colmò il suo cuore. La sua libreria era andata a fuoco, tutti i suoi libri distrutti. Si alzò dal letto, inoltrandosi in quell'appartamento. Tra le rigogliose piante e i mobili di design Aziraphale trovò Crowley intento ad esaminare una foglia di quelle piante. Lo osservò in silenzio, lasciando i suoi occhi vagare sulla figura del demone di fronte a lui. Per troppi millenni ha lasciato che il paradiso decidesse per lui cosa pensare e cosa provare. Ora capiva quel senso di inadeguatezza che provava, quel sentire che era una pessima scusa di un angelo. Non avrebbe mai soddisfatto le aspettative dei suoi superiori, e adesso per la prima volta, non ne sentiva il bisogno di farlo.

Crowley si accorse della sua presenza e si avvicinò guardingo, vedendolo così immerso nei suoi pensieri.

\- Buongiorno. Hai dormito bene? - C'era dell'imbarazzo nella sua voce, lo percepiva.

\- Il mio corpo è riposato quindi direi bene. - Sentì la sua voce creparsi all'improvviso, nel momento in cui la sua mente ripercorse gli eventi della sera prima.

L'ultima profezia di Agnes li aveva messi in allerta su una possibile vendetta del paradiso e dell'inferno.

Rileggendo quel foglietto bruciacchiato più e più volte, angelo e demone trovarono la chiave per la loro salvezza. Ma la riuscita di quel piano era tutt'altro che facile.

Aziraphale si torse le mani, abbassando lo sguardo.

Sentì lo sguardo di Crowley fisso su di sé.

\- Credi funzionerà? Il nostro piano - Disse l'angelo con un filo di voce, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. Crowley continuava a guardarlo, senza dire una parola.

\- Perché dici questo? -

\- Perché ho paura che mi scoprano Crowley! - Esclamò Aziraphale, alzando finalmente lo sguardo e incrociandolo con quello del demone.

\- E se non riesco ad ingannarli e se non fossi bravo a fingere di essere te? E se invece succedesse a te? Non può funzionare... - Sentì le mani di Crowley sulle sue spalle allontanandolo dalla tempesta di dubbi che lo stava divorando.

\- Ascoltami Aziraphale! Questo piano funzionerà. Agnes non ha mai sbagliato una profezia e noi ne usciremo vivi da tutto ciò. E poi... - Cominciò il demone, mentre si malediceva per non indossare i suoi fedeli occhiali neri. Si sentiva nudo di fronte all'altro, non c'era modo di scappare. - ...Riuscirai ad ingannarli. Mi conosci meglio di tutto il paradiso e l'inferno insieme. Ne usciremo vivi. - Il suo sguardo era fisso nelle iridi azzurre dell'altro.

Aziraphale sentì il calore di quella stretta e vide una luce in quegli occhi inequivocabile. Un'ondata di amore lo travolse, e questa volta l'angelo non la ignorò.

Pensò di baciarlo, si chiese che sapore avessero le labbra di un demone, che sapore avessero quelle di Crowley. Ebbe voglia di baciarlo proprio come successe a Parigi quando lo salvò dalla decapitazione e nel 1940, dopo il bombardamento. Ma stavolta era diverso. Questa volta non c'era la paura di cosa avrebbe pensato il paradiso, della paura di cadere ed essere un demone. Non c'era più la paura a fermarlo. Lo guardò a lungo, poi Aziraphale fece qualcosa di talmente sconsiderato e coraggioso, che dare ad Adamo la sua spada infuocata era una bazzecola. Si avvicinò a lui, le loro labbra che si sfioravano appena. Fu un contatto lieve, leggero come una nuvola. Ed era proprio dove si sentiva in quel momento Crowley, lasciando l'angelo dirigere il bacio. Sentì quelle labbra tremare, mentre si allontanavano. Crowley non le lasciò andare via tanto facilmente, stringendolo tra le sue braccia e coinvolgendolo in un vero bacio. Le loro labbra si carezzarono davvero questa volta, lasciando poco spazio al mondo intorno a loro. Crowley invitò le labbra dell'altro a schiudersi, per lasciare che le loro lingue s'incontrassero. Aziraphale si arrese alle sue carezze e si abbandonò tra le sue braccia. Si staccarono poco dopo, e il demone vide delle lacrime rigare il viso di Aziraphale.

Le stesse che rigavano il suo viso.

Si nascose tra la spalle e il collo dell'angelo, respirando a fondo il suo profumo.

\- Adesso come credi che ti lasci andare laggiù dopo questo... - Sussurrò Crowley, stringendo i pugni.

Aziraphale gli carezzò i capelli, guardando fisso davanti a sé la porta dello studio. fissò lo sguardo su una macchia nera sul pavimento, quello che ormai restava di Ligur.

Non avevano altra scelta, il piano doveva funzionare.


End file.
